The present invention relates generally to furniture and, more particularly, to chairs and similar articles of furniture such as sofas and love seats having an improved two-way recliner mechanism incorporated therein.
Conventionally, two-way recliner type seating units (i.e. chairs, sofas, love seats and the like), have not generally been used with loose seat cushions due to height requirement associated with the mechanical recliner mechanism confined under the seat. In addition, traditional recliner mechanisms typically generate a relatively large amount of frictional drag which must be overcome for smooth movement between an "upright" and a "tilted" or reclined position. More particular, lighter weight seat occupants must normally exert a deliberate leveraged thrust or force, in addition to pulling the actuator lever, for completely extending the leg rest and moving the seat assembly to its "tilted" position. Moreover, it is often difficult for the seat occupant to return the seat assembly to the "upright" position from the "tilted" position due to the height and upward angular tilt of the seat assembly relative to the stationary chair frame.
While a plethora of two-way recliner (i.e. incliner-type) mechanisms currently exist, there remains a need for continued development of such mechanisms that are relatively simple in design and construction and therefore inexpensive to manufacture, are durable and yet are light in weight, and are quiet and easy to operate.